justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Cause Safehouses
This is a page about the safehouses in Just Cause (1). Common description When at heat, retreating to a safehouse (providing the safehouse is unlocked) will decrease your heat level quickly. Even shooting civilians whilst at the safehouses gains no heat. Almost all safehouses in Just Cause have a vehicle, but all have: *Ammunition boxes to get more ammunition for all weapons you may have. *Medicine cabinet to restore Ricos health. *Garage to save a vehicle. All garages are the same size, but the garage door can sometimes be a little closer to the ground, preventing entry for larger vehicles. Once the garage door is closed and reopened, the vehicle will be completely repaired. Agency safehouses spawn weapons unique to that base, and they spawn vehicles unique to that base also. Guerrilla safehouses provide weapons and vehicles and the quality of their weapon and vehicle spawns improves along with Rico's rank in the Guerrilla "army". Weapon spawns are cumulative; additional weapon spawns appear as Rico is promoted. Vehicle spawns are not cumulative; whatever vehicle corresponds to Rico's rank will be found at Guerrilla safehouses and previous types will disappear. Rioja bases spawn Timed Explosive and Triggered Explosive weapons and only those weapons, and vehicles unique to a particular base: these vehicle types persist at that location throughout the game. Agency bases are unlocked by advancing in the storyline. Rioja safehouses are unlocked by accumulating faction points. Guerilla safehouses can only be unlocked by liberating one of the government towns or villages or army bases nearby. A very small number of safehouses have a Guard tower with a Mounted gun near their entrance. Agency safehouses These are the safehouses, provided by the Agency, for completing storyline missions. The Agency safehouses are easily recognizable by the little hut that is at each safehouse. ---- Agency 01 Camp base Location: Provincia Aguilar Unlocked after the mission: Devil's Drop Zone. Weapons: Galini M39 "Husher" and Nova 9. Vehicle: Yamada 37-14 Vaquero. ---- Agency 02 Camp Grouper Location: Provincia de Los Bravos Unlocked after the mission: Good Cop, Bad Cop. Weapons: Aviv Panthera and Moretti CCW Centurion. Vehicle: Bald Eagle Persuader ---- Agency 03 Camp Farmhouse Location: Los Hidalgos Unlocked after the mission: River of Blood. Weapons: '''Moretti CCW Praetorian and Aviv Panthera '''Vehicle: Fukuda Buckskin Trapper. ---- Agency 04 Camp Beachcomber Location: Provincia Quesada. .]] Unlocked after the mission: Love is in the Air. Weapons: Fleisher AR-5 Bizzard and RPG M-112. Vehicle: GP Thunder Extreme Prototype and Broken ship. ---- Agency 05 Camp Babylon Location: Provincia de Osvaldo Guzman Unlocked after the mission: Some Enchanted Evening. Weapons: Lance FDL and RPG M-112. Vehicle: Delta MAH-15 Chimaera. ---- Guerrilla safehouses These are the safehouses provided by the Guerrillas. These are unlocked by doing the "liberation" side missions or by conquering a province and controlling it under Guerrilla rule. These safehouses are the largest in terms of building size and provide weapons. The land vehicles at these safehouses are replaced by different ones, as Rico's rank improves in their "army". You will also unlock new weapons, up to a maximum of five after obtaining the rank "Coronel". Roughly speaking, because the village or base to be liberated is often the closest one to the Guerrilla safehouse, they have a higher chance of offering a save point near to a Guerrilla side mission NPC. ---- Guerrilla 01 Camp Acantilado Location: Provincia Aguilar. Unlocked upon liberating: '''Merecure village. '''Vehicle: Ground vehicle, see table above. ---- Guerrilla 02 Camp Riverbed Location: Provincia de la Cruz. Unlocked upon liberating: Santa Isabella (town) (also liberates the other towns in this province) Vehicle: None? ---- Guerrilla 03 Camp Suburbia Location: Isla de la Asuncion. Unlocked upon liberating: Caballeros (town) (also liberates the other settlements in this province) Vehicle: None? ---- Guerrilla 04 Camp Selva Location: Provincia de Rio Negro. Unlocked upon liberating: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 05 Camp Incognito Location: Provincia de Los Bravo. Unlocked upon liberating: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 06 Camp Contrabandista Location: Isla San Cristobal. There is a Guard tower with a Mounted Gun at the entrance to this safehouse compound. The ground vehicle is outside the walls of this compound. Unlocked upon liberating: The military base to the north-northeast of Guerilla 06 and to the east-southeast of Rioja 03 Lava camp Vehicle: Ground vehicle, see table above. Covered with camouflage netting and outside the compound walls. ---- Guerrilla 07 Camp Debajo del Volcan Location: Provincia del Rosario (this is destabilized relatively late in the storyline compared to its low camp number). Garage door is too low for the Stinger GP and taller vehicles. Obstacles to vehicle traffic: large rock and wooden post and hand-operated water pump in the center of the compound. There is a small unmarked military base on a small hill, a few hundred meters away on a road to the west-southwest. In it are a Jackson JC - 2 Alamo on a landing pad and three sheds, one of which houses an armed Wallys GP. Both versions are unmarked. Also in the compound is a SAM launcher of indeterminate allegiance and two Guard towers. Unlocked upon liberating: Rio Segundo, the village to the north. Vehicle: Ground vehicle, see table above. Covered with camouflage netting. ---- Guerrilla 08 Camp Laguna Location: Provincia de los Guerreros. Unlocked upon liberating: Vehicle: None, but there is a Broken ship near the safehouse. ---- Guerrilla 09 Camp Mountainside Location: Durango. Unlocked upon liberating: The village on the northern border of Durango. It is in the middle of a stretch of road; on each end are T-junctions with roads to bridges heading north, and the road continuing east and west. The village is southwest of Rioja 05 Wavebreaker base Vehicle: Jackson Z-19 Skreemer or Delta MAH-15 Chimaera if unlocked. ---- Guerrilla 10 Campo Sagrado Location: Provincia Quesada. Unlocked upon liberating: The beachside village to the east. The village is nearer to Agency 04 Camp Beachcomber and is north of the Races in Encarnación‏‎ province. Vehicle: Ground vehicle. See table above. ---- Guerrilla 11 Camp Riverside Location: Provincia de San Mateo. Unlocked upon liberating: The town of Fuente de Loerdes; as with all towns, this makes the province guerrilla stable. Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 12 Valley camp Location: Provincia de El Oro. Unlocked upon liberating: Vehicle: Ground vehicle. See table above. ---- Guerrilla 13 Camp Agricultura Location: Los Hidalgos. Unlocked upon liberating: The settlement in the southwest of Los Hidalgos, near the airport. Vehicle: Ground vehicle under camouflage netting. See table above. ---- Guerrilla 14 Camp Lighthouse Location: Isla Alegre. Unlocked upon liberating: The settlement on the southeast corner, southeast along the coast from Guerrilla 14. There's a military base nearby. Vehicle: No ground vehicle. Jackson Z-19 Skreemer or Delta MAH-15 Chimaera if unlocked. ---- Guerrilla 15 Camp Delta Location: Provincia La Perla. To the south is a small island with Wind Turbines on it. Unlocked upon liberating: The beachside village to the east-southeast. Vehicle: Jaeger 5FJ 7 and later Pequod - Harpoon PC 350. This vehicle spawn point is rotated 90°. This is not a problem for the Jaeger raft, but it makes the Pequod pursuit ship stuck between the two docks. It is possible to maneuver the Pequod out, but it is inconvenient. There is also a Broken ship west of the safehouse. ---- Guerrilla 16 Camp Air support Location: Las Crucitas. Unlocked upon liberating: The beachside village to the south. Vehicle: Jackson Z-19 Skreemer and later Delta MAH-15 Chimaera if unlocked. ---- Guerrilla 17 Camp Jungle work Location: El Crucero. Strangely named camp situated in most other types of terrain other than jungle, especially hilly jungle. Around it is grassy open areas, beach, sea, and scattered palms. Unlocked upon liberating: Poblado Sitiecito, the beachside village across the road. Vehicle: Ground vehicle. See table above. ---- Guerrilla 18 Camp Ejercito del Aire Location: La Perdida. Unlocked upon liberating: The city of Nuevo Estocolmo. Vehicle: Ground vehicle, see table above. ---- Guerrilla 19 Camp Inferno Verde Location: Isla Maria Dolorosa. There is a Guard tower with a Mounted gun near their entrance to this safehouse compound. Unlocked upon liberating: The village by the airfield to the southeast. Vehicle: Ground vehicle, see table above. ---- Guerrilla 20 Campo Pueblo Location: Costa Verde. The civilian airstrip across the road to the south has a military plane: a McKenzie-Fergusson F2 Victor fighter. The airstrip is on a slope, with a steep slope at the end, creating a hazard worth consideration. Sandbags and some wooden crates are in the center of the complex, and a farmer's grain silo and hut back on to a wall of the complex. Unlocked upon liberating: Ranchuelo village, almost adjacent to the west-southwest. Vehicle: Ground vehicle, see table above. ---- Guerrilla 21 Camp Regal Location: Provincia Caballeros. Wind Turbines dot the bay to the east, and there is a hammock chair and an umbrella on the beach to the side of the compound. There is an airport to the south, as much as a mile away, with a Walker PA Twin Fin and Huerta SPA Ocelot. Unlocked upon liberating: The town of Paradiso Melledino; as with all towns, this makes the province guerrilla stable. Vehicle: Jaeger 5FJ 7 and later Pequod - Harpoon PC 350. This vehicle spawn point is rotated 90°, so the larger Pequod gets stuck between the two docks. It is possible but inconvenient to maneuver it out. ---- Guerrilla 22 Camp Condor Location: Provincia De Castillo. The compound is on the sand of a beach that stretches forty yards inland. Unlocked upon liberating: Pepilla, the beachside village to the east. Vehicle: True to the camp's name, it has a flying vehicle: Jackson Z-19 Skreemer or Delta MAH-15 Chimaera. ---- Guerrilla 23 Camp Soledad Location: Provincia Los Islas. Unlocked upon liberating: Maderal, the beachside village to the south. Vehicle: Jackson Z-19 Skreemer and later Delta MAH-15 Chimaera. ---- Guerrilla 24 Camp Sacrificio Location: Encarnación‏‎. Unlocked upon liberating: The town of San Marco; as with all towns, this makes the province guerrilla stable. Vehicle: Jackson Z-19 Skreemer and later Delta MAH-15 Chimaera. ---- Guerrilla 25 Campo Aguila Location: Provincia de Las Palmas. The airport is surrounded by invulnerable chain link fencing; the only land passage between the airport and the safehouse is through the airport front gates. The airport spawns a Stirling Jet Exclusive 9 and an Alexander AX-14. Unlocked upon liberating: Mendoza International Airport. Vehicle: Ground vehicle in camouflage netting. Type varies; see table above. ---- Guerrilla 26 Campo Gloria Location: Provincia de Osvaldo Guzman. Unlocked upon liberating: The village to the northwest. Vehicle: Ground vehicle, see the table above. ---- Guerrilla 27 Campo Halcon Location: Provincia de Cordoba. There is an airstrip to the northeast with a Walker PA Twin Fin Unlocked upon liberating: San Gilberto, the beachside village to the south. Vehicle: Ground vehicle in camouflage netting. See the table above. ---- Guerrilla 28 Camp Victoria Location: Provincia de Don Ernesto. Unlocked upon liberating: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 29 Campo Libertad Location: Provincia de Don Velasco. Unlocked upon liberating: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 30 Campo Barranco Location: Provincia Octava. There are two Guard towers with Mounted guns to the south of this safehouse. The towers are in the open with no fence adjoining them. Unlocked upon liberating: El Zapote. Liberate the settlement to the south-southeast. Vehicle: Ground vehicle. See the table above. ---- Guerrilla 31 Boathouse camp Location: Costa Brava. Unlocked upon liberating: Vehicle: Jaeger 5FJ 7 and later Pequod - Harpoon PC 350. ---- Guerrilla 32 Campo Central Location: Resolucion, in the north of the city. Unlocked upon liberating: Esperito City - North, in Resolucion Vehicle: An aircraft (see the table above). This spawn point is glitched. The helicopter doesn't always spawn and in some cases never spawns. ---- Guerrilla 33 Campo Rosinante Location: Provincia Mendoza City. Unlocked upon liberating: Esperito City - South in Provincia Mendoza City Vehicle: Ground vehicle, see table above. ---- Guerrilla glitch safehouse Location: Isla Dominio. This safehouse only appears as an unlocked safehouse icon on the PDA map page. The safehouse marker appears above the sea, a few hundred meters south of the airfield. Unlocked upon liberating: This safehouse does not exist. ---- Rioja safehouses These are the safehouses provided by the Rioja Cartel. They are unlocked by doing the "liberation" sidemissions. The Rioja PDA page contain spelling errors in some vehicle names. Also the Garret Paladin's full name can be seen here. The safehouses for the Riojas are medium sized houses with an apexed roof and garage and a little area for weapons, health and a point to save the game. ---- Rioja 01 Buena Fortuna Location: Provincia de La Cruz. Unlocked upon the rank of: Soldado (100 points). .]] Vehicle: "Chevalier" (Chevalier Supernova). ---- Rioja 02 Paradiso Bay Location: Provincia de Rio Negro. Unlocked upon the rank of: Cabo (200 points). Vehicle: Fukuda Tournament. ---- Rioja 03 Lava camp Location: Provincia de Los Bravos. Unlocked upon the rank of: Cabo Primero (first corporal) (300 points). Vehicle: The Vampire. ---- Rioja 04 Eagles nest Location: Durango. Unlocked upon the rank of: Cabo mayor (500 points). Vehicle: Jackson Z-19 Skreemer. ---- Rioja 05 Wavebreaker base Location: Provincia de San Mateo. Unlocked upon the rank of: Sargento (700 points). Vehicle: "Garret Paladin 5-56" (Garret Paladin). ---- Rioja 06 Pirates Cove Location: Provincia de Las Palmas. This is the nearest safehouse to Mendoza International Airport, but the Rioja 07 Motor City heavy armored car may be more useful for the Airport's liberation and a vehicle is already provided in the Some Enchanted Evening mission that takes place in the airport. Unlocked upon the rank of: Subteniente (1100 points). Vehicle: "Trireme - RC Athena" (Triereme - RC Athena). ---- Rioja 07 Motor City Location: Resolucion. Unlocked upon the rank of: Capitan (1500 points). Vehicle: Ballard M5B1 Scout. ---- Rioja 08 Jackboot base Location: Provincia Mendoza City. Unlocked upon the rank of: Commandante (2100 points). Vehicle: "Stinger buggy" (Stinger GP). ---- Rioja 09 Camp Altitude Location: Provincia de Castillo. Unlocked upon the rank of: Conserejo (2700 points). Vehicle: Jackson Z-19 Skreemer. ---- Rioja 10 Surf Hut Location: Provincia de Don Ernesto. Unlocked upon the rank of: '''Sub-jefe (3700 points). '''Vehicle: Delta MAH-15 Chimaera. Category:Just Cause Locations Category:Content